1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to men's necktie accessories, and more particularly to ties accessories used on a Windsor knot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Windsor knots are commonly formed on neckties worn with spread collar shirts. The knot is formed by wrapping the wide end of the tie material around the narrow end of the tie material, extending the wide end through a loop formed between the knot and the neck and then extending the wide end through a front, horizontally aligned loop. The two ends of the tie material are then pulled downward forcing the knot upward into the collar space between the two collars and against the user's neck.
Ideally, the knot should be sufficiently drawn upward into the collar space to hide the top button and the upper edge of the shirt. Also, the knot should be correctly formed so the top edges of the loops are straight and evenly overlap. Unfortunately, some men are not skilled at tying Windsor knots in neckties and some men prefer to wear a necktie with the top button of the shirt detached thereby cause the knot to partially droop. Some men prefer to wear neckties that are unique or more fashionable than neckties worn by other men.
What is needed is a necktie accessory that covers up Windsor knots that are improperly formed. What is also needed is a necktie accessory that partially covers the top edge of the Windsor knot and the shirt's top button. What is also needed is a necktie accessory that is used as an ornamental fashion accessory.